Kingdom Hearts: Another World
by KiraAlexxa23
Summary: A girl becomes a Keyblade master after having dreams of Sora's memories. She soon realizes how much her life is reflecting his.
1. Chapter 1

A Keyblade and its master. Bonded together by fate and magic. Only a select few are chosen to wield such a powerful weapon. And with it, it s master can either save the world, or destroy it.

Two souls, the same but completely different. Each have this weapon. Each with the same goal. But, their journey and universe are separate in themselves.

One soul is Sora, the master who defeated Ansem and Organization XIII. His story is known by all. A celebrated hero. The key that will open the door to the light.

The other is a girl, normal in every way. Separated by universes, she didn t ever knew about Sora s existence and the Keyblade.

Until his memories enter her dreams

This is the story of Kira, her friends, and the enemies she encountered along the way.

Welcome to Kingdom Hearts: Another World.

Chapter 1

A boy with an giant key. The girl he fought to save so many times. The best friend who betrayed him to the darkness in his heart. All these dreams, recurring like a broken record, entered Kira s mind every night for the last week.

She knew that they meant something. She realized that simple fact from the first dream. The boy looked so familiar to her. But, she couldn t quite place the resemblance from those beginning images. But, she had to find out.

It was after the third dream that she knew the face. It was staring right at her in her bedroom mirror s reflection. The blue eyes, the chocolate brown hair. It was her face that she saw, only in a male form instead.

Once these two threads were connected in her mind, the dreams seemed to change slightly. When the dream would come near to it s conclusion, the boy appeared alone in a room surrounded by black. He called her name, his hand outstretched to grab hers. Each dream, she would get closer to him. But, never enough to reach him.

Tonight would be the night. She would touch that hand and figure out what exactly was going on inside her head. Place a name to the face, so eerily similar to her won, that haunts her sleep. Yes, tonight will bring the end. Or the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kira started her normal nightly routine, knowing that her sleep would be far from the norm. She stepped inside her bathroom and began to take a shower. The water was so warm, it steamed off her body. She needed a wake up call from the insanity that was her mind. Maybe her head was making her suffer from all the years of cramming information for her academic team into it. Or, from the countless hours without rest to learn solos for the glee club and her ballet steps for an upcoming recital.

But , it wasn't for any of those reasons. Her brain was trying to speak up. He was trying desperately to reach her. And she was afraid what might happen once it all became clear. What would become of her? What would become of the life she had always had? Would whatever the boy with her face presented her with kill her?

As she walked out of her shower, all these questions raced through her head. She grabbed her favorite pair of pajamas, purple plaid pants and a black tank top, and headed for her mirror. The reflection sent chills down her spine. Her hair was beginning to change back into it's original curly texture. The blue in her eyes sparkled like aquamarines in bright sunshine. She could practically see his face in the glass. The sight made her sick.

What was she now? A carbon copy of this boy, whose name she didn't know? To be mentally pegged as not herself, but his doppelganger? This night would answer the question of who she really was. And, she wasn't quite ready to face it head on.

She picked up the phone and pressed speed dial number one. She waited for someone to pick up, each ring seeming to last a lifetime. The third and final ring ended her suffering. A girl picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh Luna, I'm so glad you picked up."

Luna was Kira's best friend since middle school. Although a year older than her, they instantly clicked in band class. Luna was a flutist, Kira was starting out on the French horn. Ever since that day, they had been inseparable. She could talk to her about anything and everything. Even psycho dreams about a kid who carries around an overgrown key with your face.

Luna's voice sounded flat. "What's up, sunshine?"

She was now worried. "Ummm... stuff."

"Can this wait till tomorrow morning? I'm really tired."

Kira frowned. "Sure. See you in the morning." She hung up the phone.

First the dreams, now her best friend was acting weird. Could anything else go wrong? Possibly, but she needed to know. One thing might still be the same. She pressed speed dial number 2 on the phone. She waited and waited, but no answer. Not surprising.

She ran to her nightstand and unplugged her cell phone from the charger. How she loved it so. She typed in the number and texted:

You there?

The response was almost immediate.

Yes, Kira Christine Galeheart. I'm right here.

She replied back:

Shut up, Genmu.

Genmu was Kira's other best friend. They met last year when Kira entered high school. The two always had a close bond. Some people even thought their relationship was romantic. Which it wasn't.

He responded back:

Fine then. When your dreams go bonkers on you, don't call me begging for advice.

He was the only one she told about the dreams. He understood her confusion at this point of time.

I'm sorry. Wish me luck tonight.

His reply was:

I do. Good night Kira. Happy dreaming.

She didn't response to his message. She just hid under her Pokemon covers and fell asleep, fearing the dangers that might be awaiting her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kira was freezing. She found herself submerged waist deep in the ocean. The sun was setting in the sky, making the ocean look more orange than blue. She turned herself in the direction of land. The waves were barely hitting the beach. The sand was a pale orange while the palm trees glowed from the sun's warmth. It was so beautiful.

There on a tree sat the boy with her face. He was surrounded by his friends, the silver haired boy and the red haired girl. They were looking at a letter the girl found in a bottle. She knew in her heart that this was the end of her journey through the boy's memories. There was nothing more she needed to see.

She slowly trudged her way to shore. Luckily, the current wasn't too strong and didn't make it a struggle to make it to land. When she finally got there, she laid down on the beach. The wet sand felt so good against her skin, almost like a blanket. The sun baked her skin like a potato.

"I see you're enjoying Destiny Islands."

The voice startled her. She jumped up from her position and turned to look to where it came from. Five feet away from her was the boy with her face. Looking at him, Kira felt like she was staring straight into a mirror. Spiky brown hair, tanned skin, and the same blue eyes. His black outfit was something she had seen him in the last three dreams.

She answered him after a few minutes gawking at him. "Yeah. So, this place is called Destiny Islands." She could never remember the names of places and people in these dreams.

"Yes. This is my home along with Riku and Kairi."

She had to think about those names. It instantly clicked in her mind. "Riku's the silver haired one, and Kairi is the girl. Right?"

He nodded in approval. "And you are Kira. Do you know my name?"

She never did. But all of a sudden, she did. It was like turning on a light, everything about the dreams explaining themselves to her. "You're Sora. But, why is this happening to me? I don't understand."

Sora came closer to where they were standing face to face. "Because we are the same. Just in separate universes. From the time we were born, our hearts were forever linked. Your world is in peril. It's time to accept your destiny like me."

"My destiny?"

"You are the key to the door to the light. You have to open that door to save your world from the darkness that threatens to destroy it."

She gave him a puzzled look. "But how? What can I do? I'm just a normal teenage girl."

He held out his black gloved hand. "Trust me, you are far from normal. And, I can show you how to open that door. Become the salvation your home needs. All you have to do is take my hand."

This was it, decision time. It was either run away like a coward or accept the fate given to her from birth. And Kira was no coward. It was time to learn the true connection between her and Sora. To learn what her life really meant. She gently grabbed his hand, as if it was breakable. "I'm ready."

He took her hand into both of his. "The key has chosen you."

Suddenly, he disappeared. Destiny Islands has become nothing but a black abyss. And just as her mind could register her new settings, she began falling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Does light exist when you are surrounded by darkness? Is there any shred of hope remaining when the world turns into a ebony abyss? Kira felt like there was no hope for her as she fell. Alone, without anyone to catch her when she hit the ground. If there was a bottom.

Sora let this happen. It was a trap. At least, that's how she felt about it. She was going to suffer some horrible fate at the bottom of this pit, or whatever it was. She wasn't quite sure what is was yet. But, she was going to die in this nightmare, reality or not.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain go over her body. She heard the splash when she hit the water. Water? Oh dear God, she was going to drown. She needed to hold her breath. But, there was no struggle for air. She could breathe normally. She was just floating downward in the water.

Not long after she had entered the water, her feet landed on something. At first, nothing was there. But suddenly, hundreds of doves started flying from the spot she was standing on. As they flew, something began to emerge under her feet. It was a stained glass platform with a sleeping Sora in his black outfit. In five circles above him were pictures of his closest friends. She knew Riku and Kairi. It took a minute to recognize the other three faces.

"The one below Riku is Donald Duck, and next to him is Goofy. The very bottom one is Roxas," she heard Sora's voice say. She remembered Donald and Goofy now. They were always traveling with Sora on his adventures. Roxas, she knew that name too. He was a Nobody, a part of Sora. Were they the same too?

She turned to find his voice. He was standing on the other side of the platform. She screamed, "What the hell is this?"

He moved closer to her, cautious not to get too close. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you. Welcome to your Awakening. This is the first stage, the Station of Serenity."

"What are you talking about?"

He moved again until he was face to face with her. He grabbed her right wrist and held her arm out straight. "You must complete the Awakening before the Keyblade truly accepts you."

"Explain. And, I'm guessing the Keyblade is that giant key you fight with. I'm also guessing that's the key to open the door to the light."

He gave her a huge grin. "You're right. And, the Awakening is a process every Keyblade master goes through. It's kinda like a game tutorial. You learn the basics of using the Kingdom Key."

"Kingdom Key?"

"Yeah. It's the name of your Keyblade. Same as mine."

She felt so stupid even asking. "So, when I complete the Awakening, what happens?"

"You'll be able to use the Keyblade any time you want. It becomes a part of you."

She stared at him. She looked so happy to have someone in his shoes, in his situation. The path of a Keyblade master must be very few people travel. "How do we get started?"

"Think about the Kingdom Key. It should just appear in your dominant hand."

She closed her eyes and began to think. Kingdom Key, Kingdom Key, Kingdom Key . She soon felt metal in her hand. She opened her eyes and saw it. It was the same as Sora's. Not surprising. It was three or four feet long skeleton key. The blade and teeth were silver, the teeth sort of resembling a crown. She soon realized it looked like Sora's necklace. A blue rainguard and a yellow hilt. Below the hilt was a silver keychain with a token of a mouse's head at the end.

She spoke as he released her wrist, "Wow, it's amazing."

He replied, "Yes it is. Now, may the Awakening begin."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This was all so much to take in for Kira. The Kingdom Key was now in her hands. Sora stood in front of her, beaming from ear to ear. She was slowly embracing her destiny. Even if she didn't quite understand what that destiny was.

She began swinging the Keyblade in random directions. She was trying to get used to holding, and eventually fighting, with it. Sora stopped her by gently grabbing her wrist. "If you keep doing that, you'll tired yourself out. You won't have the energy you need to complete the Awakening."

She lowered her arm, his hold on her still sustaining. "Sorry, I just want to be able to use this thing."

"It's something that will just come to you. You'll get the hang of it in no time." His hand moved from her wrist to her hand. She intertwined her into his. It was a natural movement, almost like breathing. It was also extremely comfortable for them both.

In the blink of a eye, giant, elegant white double doors appeared. They reminded Kira of the doors of her church that she went to when she was little. "I guess I go through those doors."

He smiled. "Yup. Let's go."

Hand in hand, they entered the next room. It was almost identical to the last room. The same image was shown on the floor. The difference was two sets of stained glass stairways, each leading to another platform. Sora tapped her hand. "Welcome to the Station of Calling. This is the second stage of your Awakening."

She became puzzled. "Second stage? How many stages are they? And, what exactly am I fighting?"

"There are three stages to an Awakening. The Stations of Serenity, Calling, and Awakening. And the answer to your other question is the Heartless. More importantly, Maleficent."

Kira vaguely remembered Maleficent. A green skinned witch with the power to transform into a powerful dragon. She was the Overlord of all the Heartless. "But, you defeated Maleficent."

For the first time, he grimaced. "I'm not the only one with a self in your world. Unfortunately, so does Maleficent. We also fear about a second Ansem."

The name sent fear down her spine. Ansem, he controlled Riku to try to gain Kingdom Hearts. He was created from a guy named Xehanort , whose Nobody became the leader of Organization XII; Xemnas.

"Don't worry about it for now. For now, concentrate on the Awakening. Look over there." He pointed to a black creature with huge glowing yellow eyes and jagged antennas. "That's a Shadow. Weakest of all the Heartless. Destroy it."

She released her hold on his hand and braced both hands on the Kingdom Key. She lunged at the Shadow and smacked it in the head. It jumped back and few inches. She followed it and gave it two more swipes. It dissipated into darkness.

Was this it? A few good hits and it's destroyed? "This is too easy!"

Sora nodded. "It can be at times. But, that's a Shadow. There are a lot more stronger Heartless than them. You have to be prepared for everything. Now, go up those stairs."

She darted to the stairs. Shadows appeared wherever she ran. She massacred every one of them as she began to run up the stairs. It seemed like an eternity to finally arrive at the second pillar. Three larger, leaner versions of the Shadow appeared out of the ground. "What are those?"

Sora ran to her side. "Neoshadows. Bulked up versions of the Shadow. They're a lot faster than the Shadows too. Be careful!"

The Neoshadow in front lunged at her, but was pushed back by Sora's Keyblade. "Don't just stand there. Fight them!" She stabbed her Kingdom Key into the head of the Neoshadow that Sora pushed back. Sora had already destroyed the other two by the time she was finished.

She started running up the second set of stairs. Shadows tagged her, but they were no match for Kira. Countless Heartless battles later, she made it to the final pillar. One problem: There was no door. Kira screamed, "Are you serious!"

A group consisting of three Shadows and two Neoshadows appeared from the floor. Kira whacked the first Shadow, destroying it instantly. Sora easily defeated the two Neoshadows by the time she was done with the other two Shadows. The door appeared, and a mysterious voice called to her.

_Enter the door,_

_Be prepared for what wait behind it,_

_But, do not be afraid,_

_The darkness is nothing to fear._

_Sora placed a hand on her shoulder. "I can't follow you from here on out. Good luck Kira."_

"_Thanks." She grabbed the handle and opened the door to the final stage of her destiny._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At first, Kira saw nothing. The Station of Awakening looked exactly like the Station of Serenity. Nothing to worry about. A dark shadow appeared in front of her and started to transform into something sinister. It was a massive, muscular, humanoid Heartless with black skin. Its legs was rather short and its feet was very thin and curled upward. Its arms were quite long, and had two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There was a large, heart-shaped hole in the Heartless's chest. Its head was covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes were visible. It had a flap of skin where the heart on his body creased at the top.

She knew the name of the frightening Heartless: Darkside.

She backed away from the creature. She wasn't ready to defeat such a beast. She was scared and alone with a giant key to protect her. She couldn't do this. It was impossible. She turned back to the door. But when she turned around to run, she saw that the door was gone.

Then, she thought about what the voice had said. To not fear the darkness. Sora would be ashamed to see her run away like a coward. She needed to face Darkside like the warrior she was. She gripped the Keyblade tightly and ran toward Darkside. She was ready and so was it.

The fight began with a bang. Darkside punched the ground, causing a dark pool and mild shockwave to form. This attack gave birth to a small number of Shadows. She screamed, "More Shadows! I really have had enough of you guys!"

She slashed at the three Shadows. It wasn't too difficult. Shadows were easy picking for a newbie Keyblade master. She finished them off with ease. Now, back to Darkside. She started hacking at his legs. That didn't work. So, she tried its' hands. She noticed it weakening by each blow. Hooray for progress.

Darkside scooped up an orb of darkness, which split into many smaller orbs that rained from the sky. She starting dodging them for dear life. As she attacked it's left hand, the orbs starting to hit their target. Two of the orbs hit Kira hard. Her back began to bleed, along with her right shoulder.

She sensed Darkside was almost done for. Unfortunately, so was she. Darkside created a dark force in the heart-shaped hole in its body, which shooted homing dark missiles. She was beginning to prepare herself for the end. She guarded herself with the Kingdom Key, and a breakthrough happened. The blasts were reflected back to Darkside, causing major damage.

Darkside released its second wave of missiles. Kira once again blocked the blast and sent it back to the beast. It was the end move for Darkside. The Heartless disappeared into nothingness, leaving Kira alone again. Thank goodness.

Suddenly, tendrils of darkness gripped around her ankles. They pulled her into the ground. The voice began again:

_Do not be afraid,_

_The darkness is nothing to fear._

She screamed, "Sora! Sora! Help me!" But, no help came.

Kira woke up yelling in her bed. _It was only a dream_, she thought to herself. But, laying in her floor was the Kingdom Key. It wasn't a dream. She had completed the Awakening. Now, only more dangerous creatures awaited her in the darkness.

She laid back down to sleep on her left side. The pain she felt in the Awakening carried over to her world. To her pleasant surprise, it wasn't a dreamless sleep. Her dream was her and Sora, laying hand in hand on the sands of Destiny Islands.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kira awoke the next morning feeling like a piece of crap. She couldn't move out of bed. Her body was sore all over, especially her right shoulder and back. She didn't expect the pain from the Awakening to last overnight. How very wrong she was.

She slowly dragged herself out of bed after ten minutes of bearing the feeling that was pain. She walked into the bathroom and stripped off her sleepwear. She turned her back to the mirror and glanced at the wound. A scar now ran down from her right shoulder blade to a few inches away from the middle of her spine.

She frowned. She needed to raise her guard if she wanted to survive. As she turned the shower knob on, she saw something on the tile floor. She bent down to find a necklace. It was a silver chain with a matching silver crown attached to it. Sora wore the same necklace.

She smiled as she stepped into the shower. The water eased the soreness she was feeling from her fight with Darkside. She shampooed her hair and rinsed herself off. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a green towel around her body. She plugged in her blow dryer and dried her hair.

When she finished, she stared in the mirror again. Her hair was a curly brown mess. She hated it so much. The curly do wasn't her thing. She got her straitening iron and flattened her hair to flawlessly smooth hair.

She grabbed the necklace and placed it around her neck. She now saw not only her reflection but also Sora's. She said, "Thank you. It's really pretty."

He couldn't stop himself from grinning. "I'm glad you like it. It represents our bond to each other as the same being. If you ever need me, just yell."

"I will." He disappeared from the mirror. She ran into her bedroom and opened her underwear drawer to find a matching white lace bra and panty set. She removed the towel and slid them on.

As she walked to her closet, she tripped into the floor. She checked her feet. Below them was the Kingdom Key, lying where she left it the night before. She clasped it her hand as she moved her other hand to the Keychain. She removed the chain, the Keyblade disappearing.

She picked herself off the floor and made her way to her closet. She opened the door to grab her school uniform, a white button down shirt, a matching white plaid tie and skirt, white knee high socks, and black ballet flats.

She saw her black ninja mask that covered her face to her eyeballs. She grabbed it as she hurried to put her uniform on. She clasped the Keychain on her skirt. She found her Death Note backpack and stuffed the mask in it.

She ran downstairs and out the front door. She mounted her bike and headed to school.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Riding through the streets of Celestial City made Kira's morning a little more enjoyable. It also gave her time to think about the night before. She was now a Keyblade master destined to defeat the Heartless and their leader Maleficent. Not to mention, she was also the same person as the Keyblade master in another dimension named Sora.

It was so much to take in. She needed more time to think. Instead of going straight to school, she turned a corner that lead in Twilight Park. It was the city's main attraction with the annual Winter Festival and Cherry Blossom Masquerade Ball.

In the center of the park was a fountain. This is where Kira stopped. She hopped off the bicycle and sat on the wooden bench in front of the fountain. Of course, the fountain had a name; The Celestial Forces. The base was a mixed of silver, gold, and bronze. Sprouting from the base were the three celestial forces: A silver crescent moon, a gold sun, and a bronze star.

As Kira started twirling the crown on her necklace around, she sensed something close. Was it Heartless? She grasped the Keychain on her skirt. She was ready for a battle.

She wasn't ready for a familiar booming voice calling for her. He appeared from the trail behind the bench. He wasn't hard to miss. Standing at 6'7", he was a giant. His shaggy blue hair and gleaming orange eyes weren't hard to miss either. This person was Genmu Hasada, Kira's best friend.

She screamed from the shock of him been there. She rose from the bench and punched him in the stomach. "How the hell did you find me?"

He held his stomach in pain. She was suddenly a lot stronger than before. "What was that for?"

She pointed at him. "Explain yourself!"

He was scared at this point. She must have not had breakfast yet. "I went to your house, but your mom said you rushed out of the house. I saw you on the bike and I gave chase. You alright?"

She was still angry at this point. "I would be better if you didn't scare the crap out of me!"

"Well, I'm sorry!"

"I'm going to school! Away from you, away from the Heartless, and away from Sora! I can't take it anymore!" Wow, the pressure had crushed her in less than twenty-four hours. It was a new record.

As she mounted her bike, she began to cry. She wasn't ready for all this stress. She sped away to school.

Genmu yelled to her, "You can't escape me! We go to the same school! And, who are the Heartless and Sora?" He started chasing her on feet. There was something very wrong with Kira Galeheart. And he was determined to discover what it was.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kira pedaled at full speed away from the park. The tears running down her face stung in her eyes. Her was running away from her current situation. She realized she couldn't handle the task Sora had passed on to her. It was all too much for her.

She was also crying from what happened with Genmu. He didn't deserve her screaming at him like she did. Plus, he was probably now suspicious of what she had said before she fled. There was going to be a lot of questions for her later.

She saw the sign to the gravel path that led to her high school, The Imperial School For The Gifted. She followed the path, feeling the gravel under her tires. She glanced behind her. There was no Genmu following her. Thank God.

But, when she turned back, she screamed. She was heading straight for a light post. It was too late to turn and save her. She had to take the blow. The front of the bike crashed head on into the post. She flew off, landing on the gravel on her side. She felt a stinging pain. She looked at her right arm. It was slowly bleeding.

She began to cry harder. What nothing going right for her? "Why?" she yelled.

"Maybe if you watched where you were going, you wouldn't have wiped out," a voice told her. It was a girl's voice, sweet and innocent. She turned her head right. She saw a girl wearing almost the exact same uniform, except that the socks, tie, and skirt were dark green. Her curly silver hair was tied in pigtails by red ribbons. A silver crescent moon hairpin was carefully placed in the left pigtails. Her sparkling blue eyes gave her a look of comfort. This was Luna Nightingale, Kira's other best friend.

Kira wiped the tears off her face. "Good point."

Luna held out her hand for Kira. "Come on, sunshine. The faster we get you to the nurse, the faster you will stop bleeding."

Kira grabbed her hand as Luna helped her off the ground. Hand in hand, they walked inside the school. Everything was perfectly white. Too bad Kira's blood was staining the freshly waxed marble floor.

As they turned the corner to the nurse's office, a girl appeared by Luna's side. She wore the same uniform with the addition of a chain on her skirt. Her boyish spiky red hair, adorned with a black headband, paired well with her aquamarine eyes.

Luna scolded, "Cordelia, go away. We have a problem."

Cordelia gasped when she saw Kira's arm. She took Kira's free hand into hers. "Nope. I'm going too! I, Cordelia Knight, am going to be a good friend."

Kira smiled a tiny grin. It was a happy feeling knowing people cared about her health. She let them guide her to the nurse's office. A place Kira was familiar with. She was always getting hurt somehow. The pristine white walls were comforting to see.

She sat on the metal and waited for the nurse. As they waited, Luna asked, "You all right?"

Kira answered, "Other than my bleeding arm, yeah." Of course, she was lying. She was far from all right. She was a nervous wreck.

Cordelia hugged her around the waist. "Don't worry! Nurse Mayweather will patch you right up. Look, there she is!"

A young woman entered the room. She wore a pair of white scrubs with her brown hair tied in a bun. "Well, well. School only started a week ago and you're already in my office this year. What happened, dearie?"

Kira replied, "I crashed my bike into a light post and hurt my arm pretty badly."

The nurse gently grabbed her injured arm. "That is bad. Let me wrap that up for you." She reached inside a drawer to get some gauze and bandages. She placed the gauze on the wound. Then, carefully wrapped the bandage around her arm. "There you go. Now, run along dearie."

Kira looked down at the ground. The tears started rolling again. She jumped off the slab and headed for the door. Luna stopped her with a gentle grab of the wrist. "Kira, what's wrong?"

She shoved her hand away. "You wouldn't understand. None of you would." With that, she left a confused Luna and Cordelia to go to first period. She was right, no one would understand. Destiny was making sure of that.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kira slowly made her way to her first period class. From the nurse's station, she trudged her way up a flight of stairs and went inside the first door to her left. This was her Advanced Placement European History class. Taught by a frilly sounding, bipolar man named Benton Crum.

Sporting his signature pink sweater and glasses, he was on his calm side today. At least, he appeared that way. Hopefully, it would stay that way. She had enough craziness for one day.

She sat down in her desk and laid her head down on it. She wanted some sleep. But like everything else that day, sleep decided to have irrational hatred for her. Her cell phone, playing Savior by Rise Against as the ring tone, started going off. She quickly grabbed her backpack and reached for her cell. She received a text message from Luna that read:

I need to see you. Meet me in the lunchroom ASAP.

She looked around the room. Benton wasn't paying attention, as he usually was. She snuck out of the room and ran back the stairs into the cafeteria. There stood Luna, beautiful as ever.

Luna asked, "What took you so long, sunshine?"

"Sorry, had to make sure Benton wasn't watching me."

"I see. We have to talk about something."

Kira wasn't in the talking mood. Her life was forever turned upside down. Right now, all she wanted to was curl up in a ball and die. But, maybe speaking to Luna would help. "What's up?"

Luna moved closer to her, close enough to where they were arms length away form each other. "Do you like power?"

Kira placed a finger on her chin. She had power now. But, right now, she certainly didn't like it. "No, not really."

"Well, I do. I like it a lot."

"That's nice, but what does that have to do with anything?"

She gave an evil grin. "You see sunshine, I know your little secret. I know about the power you possess."

She was scared now. Did Luna really know about the Keyblade? "I don't know what you are talking about."

Luna pointed a finger at her. "You can't hide it from me. Now my precious little sunshine hand over that Keychain on your skirt. Or, I'll have to hurt you. And, I rather not get blood on my uniform."

What was going on? Why was Luna threatening her? How did she know about the Keyblade? "What the hell?"

"You see, I decided a while back I wanted ultimate power. And someone wanted to help me with that. Her name was Maleficent, leader of the Heartless. So, I work for her now. Guess that means we're enemies now."

She was in shock. "You're betraying me?"

She smiled bigger. "Yes I am. Now, that Keyblade belongs to me."

She held the Keychain tight. "Never!"

A falchion-esque sword, with a red, purple and blue blade shaped liked a demonic wing appeared in her hand. Its handle beared a blue eye. A moment later, Kira felt a intense pain in her stomach. She looked down in horror. Her best friend had just stabbed her.

She pulled out the sword and ran off. But before she did, she said, "And sunshune, I leaving you with a parting gift."

Five Shadow Heartless gathered around her. She was so screwed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Blood. That's all Kira could see. It was spilling out of her from her stomach. Her best friend had just stabbed her. Well, her former best friend did.

The five Shadows surrounded her. She couldn't fight them. She could barely use her right arm. Which was her Keyblade arm. Her stomach was pouring out blood like it was a waterfall. She was doomed.

_'You can't give up! Fight the pain and destroy them!'_ Sora's voice yelled in her head. Now he was her personal cheerleader. Fantastic.

She screamed, "How can I? I've been rendered useless! What am I suppose to do?"

She saw a transparent image of Sora beside her. _'It's called switch arms. I'm ambidextrous. That's means you should be too.'_ The Heartless started closing in. _'Just do it!'_

She grabbed the Keychain off her skirt with her left hand. The Keyblade appeared in her hand in a flash of light. She swung it at the Shadow closest to her. It was just as easy using it as it was with her right hand.

"Guess you were right. I got it from here. But, what about my stomach?"

Sora slightly grinned. _'Don't worry about it. I send someone to assist you. He'll heal you right up!'_

She nodded in happiness. She might not die after all. Hooray for not dying!

As Sora's image disappeared, she began hacking away at the remaining Heartless. It wasn't too hard; Shadows were easy prey. In a matter of minutes, all of them were defeated.

She looked around. It was utter chaos. The building began evacuating, everyone trying to avoid the Heartless threat. The innocents didn't need to be harmed. This was going too far.

A voice called out to her in confusion. She turned, seeing Genmu staring at her with wide eyes. He ran toward her. His uniform was partially shredded from Heartless attacks. His face frightened from the sight of the blood and the Keyblade. "What the hell is going on?" he questioned.

She couldn't hide it now. He saw too much already. "The things attacking the school are called Heartless. They're made from the darkness in people's hearts. A witch named Maleficent controls them to destroy us. But today, Luna summoned them here."

He was in disbelief. "What does that have to do with you having a giant key and a gaping stomach wound? And, what about Luna?"

"It has everything to do with me. I have a destiny now. I have to stop the Heartless from killing us all. As for Luna, she turned on me. She joined Maleficent for power. I have to stop her too."

He grabbed her right hand into both of his. "You can't do this alone. I may not understand everything yet. But, I will in time. I just can't have you dying on me. I'm here for you."

She slowly released her hand. "I don't know how you can help. Besides, you'll only get hurt in the process." She scanned the area. Not a soul to see. "I have to go. Goodbye Genmu."

She ran off into the foyer of the school, slashing Shadows along the way. He would never be able to help her. This was something she had to do on her own. A path no one but her could follow.

When she arrived to the foyer, Luna stood there waiting on her. That same evil smile was still plastered on her face. Beside her was a boy. He looked at little older than Kira. His long curly brown hair matched the coldness of his chocolate colored eyes. He wore all black, including his trench coat. He was gorgeous.

Luna laughed. "Seems you can't give up. You really must want to die. I can certainly help with that."

The boy didn't look happy about that. He probably felt sorry for Kira. She guessed anyone would at this point.

Luna continued, "Or Alexander here could do it for me. But, I'm bored. And besides, he needs to handle our guest."

"Guest?" She turned back, seeing Genmu standing there. "Get out of here! Now!"

A key appeared in Alexander's hand. Two gray and red chakrams that made up the Keyblade were joined by a metal eight and they also had eight total spikes. Oh great, more people with Keyblades.

Genmu stood in front of her. "You won't lay a hand on her!"

Alexander smiled. Did he have fangs? "I think the poor girl has been through enough. It's you I'm laying my hands on. Say your prayers."

He slashed Genmu with his Keyblade, sending him into the wall. "Pathehic weakling."

Kira began to cry. Genmu was going to die for her. She didn't want that. She started to run to his side, but was stopped in her tracks. A giant sword was now inches away from her face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kira stood in shock and fear. A six-foot long sword separated her and Genmu. The man wielding the weapon scared the living crap out of her. He had long, silver hair with long bangs that framed his face, and dresses in a black leather coat. The coat had a large collar that reached his ears even when folded back and was kept closed by a black belt with a silver buckle around his waist. His coat had red-violet lining in the front. It was horribly tattered. The sleeves of his coat ended in metal rings in place of normal cuffs, and he wore black leather gloves. For some reason there was an odd, black and red, fin-like growth on his right forearm. His chest was exposed, showing that he wore some sort of gray strap around his abdomen with two black belts over it, as well as two brown, overall-esque straps that intersected over his chest. He wore black pants and knee-high boots of the same color, with two gray belts wrapped around each boot. His eyes were blue and he wore a silver guard over each shoulder. He sported a large, navy blue wing on his right shoulder. Two more wings of the same color sprouting from either of his hips.

Luna smirked. "Meet Sephiroth and his sword Masamune, my personal battles slave. Defeating him is almost impossible. And with your lack of experience, I doubt you will make a mark on his. Face it sunshine, you're done for."

She was right. There was no way of taking down such a man. The end had come for her. This was the end.

Sephiroth frowned a little. "Poor girl. You're such a beauty too. It's an absolute shame that I have to dispose of her. But, orders are orders. Any last words?"

Kira saw Genmu lying there on the ground. She didn't know if he had survived the blow. "I do. If Genmu's lives, promise none of you will lay a hand on him. Do you understand?"

Kira expected Luna to speak. But it was Alexander who spoke next. "You have my word as a gentleman. The boy shall not be harmed any longer."

She nodded. She could now die knowing that he would be all right. She just hoped he was alive to appreciate the gift.

Sephiroth brought the sword closer to her chest. Her vision was beginning to fade from the blood loss. He started to look blurry. "Goodbye young Keyblade master."

The sword pierced through the wound Luna had already caused. The pain was unbearable. There was no way she was making out of this alive. It was all over for her.

Suddenly, Sephiroth let out a blood-curdling scream. A bandaged sword stuck out from his stomach. Well, at least someone else got stabbed today. "Sephiroth, killing little girls is low for even you. Then again, it is you. So, I can't be too surprised."

The sword was pulled out of Sephiroth, revealing the holder of the weapon. He was of short height with a slim build. His blond hair was spiked, framing his blue eyes. His clothing consisted of a high collar black shirt with no sleeves, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arm; He also had an black pauldron, and his chest is covered by two straps, held in place by a badge representing some sort of animal.

"Cloud Strife! You followed me!" Sephiroth yelled.

"A favor to Sora. He wants me to protect that girl. So, release her right now!"

She slid off the sword, landing hard on the floor. She could see a image of Sora crying over her. Everything when black after that.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The setting sun. That was the first sight Kira saw. The sky had turned from blue to marvelous hues of orange, pink, and purple. The sun itself was a deep shade of red. It almost looked like the sky was on fire.

It took her a few moments to realize she was alive. She still lived and breathed. How was this possible? She was sure she was a goner when Sephiroth stabbed her.

Cloud appeared beside her. "How are you feeling?"

She screamed. The spiky haired blonde scared her at first. She couldn't remember who he was. Only after he laid his sword down did she know his name. "Cloud Strife, correct?"

He smiled slightly. Even grinning, he looked depresse. "Glad to know the blood lost didn't make you lose your memories. I'm guessing you remember me."

"Of course! You saved my life! How could I forget that? But, what happened after I passed out?"

He sighed. "Sephiroth was going to battle me to the death. But first, I had to move you to a vacant room to make sure you weren't harmed further. When I returned, he was bleeding from his arm. That friend of yours is a fighter. He did some good damage to him."

She was confused. What friend? Then, she gasped. "Genmu!"

"He's fine." He pointed to the right to where he slept. "He's just resting."

Kira ran to his side. She was overjoyed to see him alive and well. A weapon was beside him. She knew it immediately that it was a Keyblade. The blade and hilt bore a resemblance to the Gunblade, Leon's signature weapon. The tip and Keychain token were lion heads. She knew it's name; Sleeping Lion.

Kira beamed from ear to ear. "He said he wanted to protect me. Now, he can. It makes me happy to know I'm not alone in this anymore."

Cloud continued his story. "As soon as I returned, they all fled. I placed you on my back and decided to take you two someplace safe. I found this piece of grassland outside of the city and knew I could keep you here. I then healed you and Genmu. He decided to sleep while I waited for you to awaken."

She moved her arm around. No pain whatsoever. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. And, about what you said earlier. You were never alone to begin with. Sora has been with you since day one. He sent me to watch over you. He cares a lot about you. He'll always be there were no one else is."

Sora appeared beside her and held out his hand. She gently took his hand into hers. She grabbed Luna's moon hairpin from her shirt pocket and gripped it tight to her heart.

As the sun finished setting, she made a silent promise. She would save Luna frim the darkness. Even if she died trying.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Two days had passed since the horror scene that occured at school. But, the events constantly played in Kira's mind like a song on repeat. And, it wasn't a very pleasant one. Images of the One Winged Angel and his master, her former best friend who didn't care a bit to leave her to die after stabbing her. The brief glance of Alexander, someone who kept his promise to her to not harm Genmu before she almost died.

She stopped herself from thinking about that day as she laid in her bed. So many things had happened since the attack. First, no one remembered anything except her and Genmu. The school was in mint condition. Certainly no signs of creatures from another realm had demolished the place just the day before. And, everyone was fine. No mass panic amongst the student body. Their minds must have been erased and the damage reversed by magic.

Second was the issue of one Cloud Strife. What was his purpose in all this? According to him that Friday, it was Sora. "He sent me to train and protect you," he simply said on Kira's lunch break.

"If that's the case, why didn't he come himself? He could have easily trained me. We have the same weapon."

"You're lucky. He could have send no one. Be grateful he cares enough for you to send me." That statement effectively ended the conversation.

As for his living quarters, Kira had a solution for that. She knew that he wanted to stay close to her. What better place than her own home? To be more specific, her bedroom closet. Cloud suggested staying in the next room over. But, Kira flat out refused. That room was never to be bothered. For reasons she wasn't ready to discuss with him. Once he saw the pained look on her face, Cloud accepted the young brunette's terms.

The third and final issue was Genmu. He didn't know the whole story about her and the Keyblade. There was so much to explain. And, a big part of him didn't want him involved. But, it was too late now. He wielded his own Keyblade now. And like it or not, his life was now intertwined with her. He needed to know everything before they could move forward.

She sluggishly walked over to her closet to pick her outfit for the day. She expected Cloud to be in there. But, the blonde was nowhere to be found. "Guess he left to explore the city. It's none of my business." She continued her search for her clothes. She found her purple skinny jeans and the plaid button up shirt of the same color.

As she began to change, a knock came on the door. She knew it was Genmu, she felt it in her heart. "Give me a minute." She finished changing, making sure her shirt sleeves were at her elbow before opening the door. There he stood in jeans and a Bullet Bill t-shirt. His hair still damp from taking a shower.

He slightly touched her hair. "You forgot to straighten it today." She felt her hair. Damn it! Her hair still had it's curl. "Relax, it's fine. You look fine. Better than fine actually. You look marvelous."

She cursed under her breath as she went back to sit on her bed. He was one of the few people on the planet who knew her actual hair texture. But, she had bigger problems to deal with. She asked him as he sat beside her, "How are you?"

He smiled. "I'm fine. I'm more corcerned about you."

"I'm good. Confused, but good. There's so many things I have to tell you."

He gently grabbed her hand. He liked the feel of it. Her hands were always so soft and warm. "I know about the connection between you and Sora. Cloud explained that to me when we escaped from school. I want to know about what Luna said to you."

She hated mentioning it, but it had to be done. "She gave me a half ass answer about wanting power. It didn't really tell me anything at all. I'll learn all about it soon enough."

"I'm sure you will."

"Do you think you can handle all this drama? I'm worried that you can't"

He gripped her small hand slightly tighter. "I nearly died for you. I would do it again if I have to. I can handle this just fine. You can too." He looked into her blue eyes. She was scared and he wanted to desperately to make that fear disappear. How he loved Kira so much. But, he didn't want to complicate things for her any more with his feelings for her. He slowly pulled her into a silent embrace. He would ease her pain as best he could. Even if he was forever stuck in the friend zone with her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

An embrace is defined as to take something into your arms. It can have two different emotional meanings. For Genmu, this expressed his secret love for her in the subtlest of ways. For Kira, it was a deep, friendly hug.

It was something that she needed. But, she couldn't return his sudden action. Her mind immediately shifted to thoughts of Sora. Would he approve of this personal moment? She had a sneaking suspension he wouldn't.

She slowly started to back from horrible guilt. He sadly released here. He wanted to hold her forever and never let go. But deep in his heart. he knew that it could never be. He would always be her best friend and not her boyfriend.

Kira moved the pillows to where they would support her back and neck. As she leaned back onto her mountain of feather pillows, a knock was heard on her door. She shouted, "It's open!"

The door swung open. A woman stood at the entrance. Her black curly hair was tied back in a low ponytail. Her perfectly straight bang slightly hid her light green eyes. The kitchen apron she wore was splattered with a kaleidoscope of different colored stains.

Kira smiled to where her teeth showed. "Hey Mom. Have you been cooking?"

A half smiled appeared on her face. She missed her mother's full grin. Ever since her father died a year ago, Leanne Galeheart had never fully recovered. But, it was understandable. Losing the love of your life and father of your children is something you can get over quickly. "Yes, ribs and pasta salad. It's a big one tonight."

She heard the faint rumbles of her stomach. It was only mid-morning, but the thought of dinner excited her belly. She hadn't had that heavenly combination in almost half a year. But, ribs were for when guests came. She sighed. "Mom, who's coming?"

Her mother looked confused. "You don't know?"

"No, I don't."

"That's strange." Leanne placed a finger on her chin. "He said you would know instantly."

Instantly? Damn it! She knew who it was immediately. And, she never saw it coming. "Oh yeah! I remember now! Must have slipped my mind. I'm going to find something to wear. Tell me when he arrives."

"I will. And Genmu, you already know you're always welcome to stay."

He nodded. "Thanks, Mrs. Galeheart."

She nodded back and closed the door. Once Kira heard the door click shut, she darted to her closet. She had to look extra special tonight for her visitor.

Genmu tried to calm his hyper friend. "Kira, stop spazzing. Who exactly is coming? Because, I have no clue in Hell."

She turned to him. A light pink blush glowed on her face. She looked so precious right then. "I think it's Sora."

Oh great. As if his day couldn't get any worse.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A few hours had pasted since Kira had made her realization. Sora was coming to her house for dinner. He was going to meet her family. If she was going to have a panic attack, now would have been a great time.

She was completely alone in her bathroom. The pale yellow walls felt like they were closing in on her. Her body was shaking from nervousness. She never expected for them to meet her other self.

So many things rushed through her head. What if they didn't like him? What if she made an utter fool out of herself? Most importantly, what if it slips about her other life as a Keyblade master?

She gripped the sink counter and shook her head. She had no time to worry about all this. Right now, she needed to get ready for tonight.

A small beeping sound entered her ears. The straightener was ready. Kira grabbed it and started fixing her hair. It was a long process. She had to make sure that every stubborn curl was smoothed to perfection. The result was well worth the half hour of work. Beautiful staight hair.

She looked into the mirror. Her face was going pale from nerves. Her eyes were a brighter shade of blue than usual. No need for make-up today. Thank God, she hated the stuff.

The brunette ran into her room. Where was Genmu? He was sitting on the bed when she went into the bathroom. A note was placed on her pillow. She picked it up and read it silently.

Sorry that I couldn't stay. I had to do some homework. Please understand. You and Sora have fun tonight.

-Genmu

She torn the note to shreds and threw it in the garbage. He abandoned her in her time of need! He didn't even have the decency to tell her in person. He was so going to get it the next time she saw him.

But, it wasn't the time to be angry. Dinner was almost ready, she could smell it. The scent of hot sauce entered her nostrils. She had to change clothes now. She stripped off her clothing and ran to her closet.

A voice suddenly spoke to her. "Nice underwear. Black and purple lace. I like it."

She screamed. Some pervert had snuck into her room and was spying on her! She found her left black knee high boot and threw it behind her toward the voice. Bam! It hit!

She slowly turned around to see her intruder. A gasp came from her mouth. It was Sora, complete with a brand new bloody nose.

He sighed. "I'm going to forget that just happened."

Rage came over her. Kira wanted to punch him. And, she was going to. She sprinted to him and started to move her fist to his face.

He caught her wrist before the impact could be made. "Time to go."

"Go where, you little perv!"

A portal appeared beside him. "You'll see."

"Wa-" Before she could finish, he took her in his arms and jumped into the portal. Wherever she was going, she would be underdressed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The heat of the sun. It was so comforting to feel against Kira's bare skin. Like a blanket wrapped around you when you're cold. The weather was turning warm again. Summer was trying to upstage autumn. Maybe this moment of brief peace would last longer than she knew it would.

But like almost everything in her life, nothing good could stay for long. She opened her eyes to see a blazing red sunset staring back at her. It was the same shade as her face. More importantly, the shade of her fury.

The memories of the last few moments her and Sora shared rushed back into her brain. He had taken her unexpectedly from her bedroom in probably her most revealing pair of underwear to God knew where.

She also remembered she was currently in his arms. She elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to drop her on the ground. She immediately stood up, turned around, and summoned the Kingdom Key in her hands. She gave him a good blow to the ribcage.

As he fell to the ground, she screamed, "What the hell do you think you're doing! I'm in my underwear! Where the hell are we, you pervert!"

Sora held his side as he rose. "Twilight Town. We don't have much time. They'll have our heads if we're late."

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you explain yourself!" She crossed her arms over her breasts. She rather not have Sora staring at them.

He moved slightly toward her. He was afraid she might hit him again if he got too close. "Listen, I'm sorry. But, I didn't have much time. There are few portals connecting our two universes. And they don't stay open for too long. Plus, I didn't know you were changing clothes. I'm truly sorry."

"Fine, it's accepted as an apology." She rolled her eyes and decided the glance behind him. A large building was roofed by an absolutely amazing clock tower. The sight of it brought unfamiliar memories to her brain. A blonde boy and a red haired man sat on the ledge eating some sort of ice cream, laughinh without a care in the world.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Are you paying any attention to me!" Sora yelled.

Kira shook her ead. "Oh sorry. I zoned out. What did you say?"

"I said we're going to Yen Sid's Tower. I'm taking you to see Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather to make you a fighting outfit."

She smiled. New clothes sounded nice. Better than her school uniform. "Thanks. Let's go."

He grabbed her hand and ran inside the building. Kira now realized it was a train station. They kept moving until they arrived at a single cart purple and gold train with star windows.

"This is our train. Only stop is Yen Sid's Tower. Ready to board, Kira?"

She simply just nodded and jumped into the cart. She found a comfy seat in front of the last window. Sora placed himself beside her. "You'll really enjoy the ride."

The train began to move. The setting completely changed. Gone was the simple train station. It was replaced by boundless space filled with glowing stars. It was utterly mesmerizing.

The earlier memory with the two unknown boys popped into her head. Along with a question. "Sora, do you know why the sun sets red?"

He giggled. "Sorry, I don't. Why do you ask?"

She turned her face to him and smiled. "I heard that question once. I just thought you knew the answer."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The stars sparkled like just polished diamonds. But even with their charming luminescence, Sora found something far more marvelous to stare at.

She sat a few seats away from him, in front of the last window on the left side of the train car. Her long and slender legs were in the seat beside her. Her hair, brown and perfectly straight, glistered with the stars. Her face showed the combination of fear and excitement. The final thing he noticed were her breasts. They were larger than he expected. Which made them even greater to look at. Especially covered in that wonderful black and purple lace bra.

He shook his head and turned his attention back to the background of space peering out of his window. His cheeks were flushing with color. He never knew Kira was so attractive until that day. Why hadn't he seen it before?

An image of Kaira standing on the beach flickered through his head. He was in love with her. He would never do anything to ruin what they had. She was his one and only.

But now, he wasn't so sure. Kira was just not only gorgeous. Her soul was so bright, despite everything going on around her. She was trying so hard to be positive. To get stronger to save the people she held so dear to her. She was wonderful in every way.

Kira felt the strange energy emitting from Sora. She was beginning to finally tune in on his feelings and thoughts. She couldn't quite yet read his thoughts. But, she could definitely sense his feelings. He was confused and scared.

She scooted herself down to where he was sitting. She softly touched his cheek. His skin was boiling hot and red. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," he answered her without looking away from the window.

She placed her other hand on his opposite cheek and tilted his face to where he was staring straight at her. The heat from his face increased tenfold. "Now Sora, you can't lie to me. I can sense your feelings. So, lets try that again. What's wrong?"

His eyes diverted to the ground. He was afraid to speak about it. He knew she would push him away if she found out. But, hiding these feelings wasn't benefiting anyone.

He grabbed her by the wrists, which were surprisingly bony, and placed her hands in her lap. He kept one hand over top of hers while he cupped her face with the other. A bright blush appeared on her face.

"Sora, what are you doing?"

"I have feelings for you. Feelings I shouldn't have. I'm trying so hard to stop myself from kissing you." He moved the hand holding her own up to her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Kira wrapped her arms around his neck. She needed to confess her own feelings. "Sora, don't regret it. I think I feel the same way. Because when I can't sense you, I feel so lonely."

Everything was out of the open now. There was no reason reason to hesitate. But, who was going to make the first move? In this case, it was Sora. He softly pressed his lips against hers. It was like kissing cotton, so soft and smooth. His hands shifted to her back, pulling her closer to him.

She kissed him back with such passion. The amount even amazed her. She had never kissed someone like this before. Every second of joy and surprise was felt so intensely. It was the start of something magical.

When their lips broke apart from each other, they were left breathless. It took them a minute to realize that the train had stopped moving.

"I'm guessing we're here," said Kira quietly.

"You know, we don't have to get out yet. They can wait a little longer."

"As great as that sounds, I would like some clothes. I'm beginning to freeze." She kissed his cheek. "Another time."

He frowned. "You're right." He pointed to the window. "By the way, welcome to the Mysterious Tower."

She looked out of the window. What a strange little place. The Tower itself was a surrealistic, crooked, golden-brown tower topped with blue cone-shaped turret roofs, decorated with moons and stars. It rested on a floating island.

She jumped out of the train. The dirt under her feet was cooling. She raced to the door, Sora beside her all the way. "Well, I'm ready. Let's go!"

He simply nodded and pushed open the door. It opened to a simple round room, surrounded by an upward-spiraling staircase that led to a strange portal.

As soon as she stepped in, three fairies in red, blue, and green grabbed her. They started dragging her to the portal.

"Time for your fitting," said the one in red.

"No time for distractions," the green one told her.

"Wait! I can walk you know!" Kira yelled. Too late to argue now. She was already going through the portal.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Cold air sweep over Kira as she found herself on a floating staircase. The three fairies that separated her from Sora stared at her in amazement. Was it her choice of underwear, the only clothing she was currently wearing?

The red fairy spoke first. "My my, so underdressed. Did you have the decency to cover yourself up before coming?"

Kira yelled in anger, "It wasn't my fault! Blame Sora! He dragged me here before I could put anything on!"

They all patted her head. She felt like a child being doted on for being adorable. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. She was sixteen not six.

The red fairy spoke again. "We should introduce ourselves. I'm Flora. The one in green is Fauna. And finally, there's Merryweather."

She gave an awkward wave to the trio. She really couldn't think of anything to say. "N-nice to meet you. I'm Ki-"

Merryweather stopped her by saying, "We know who you are. The pleasure is all ours, Miss Galeheart." They all bowed.

She giggled. "Please, I would prefer to be called Kira."

Flora grabbed her wrist and guided her up the stairs. "So, I'm going with you three because?"

Fauna quietly said, "Sora gave us a request to give you a battle outfit. He said you needed one desperately." She gave Kira a full body glance. "That's obvious from what I'm seeing."

She could feel her anger boiling up like lava. "Once again, it's not my fault!"

They all giggled. Flora responded, "You certainly have Sora's temper. He's quick to anger too."

Kira never knew that about her other half. Speaking of which, where was he? "Sora hasn't went through the portal yet."

She turned around to see if he was there. He wasn't. The trio made her keep going. They found themselves at another portal. Before stepping in, Fauna said, "I'm sure he doesn't want to disturb you during your wardrobe fitting."

She closed her eyes as they went through the portal. When she opened them again, she found herself in a perfectly round room with two doors leading up or down the tower. It was surrounded in a moon pattern. "This tower is surreal."

The fairies got out their wands and tapped Kira lightly on her shoulders. A white robe that went to the middle of her thighs now draped her body. She felt the material. So soft. "Thank you!"

The trio said in unison, "You're welcome, dearie!"

They continued walking through the door to another stairway. She looked behind her again. Still no Sora. She was getting worried now. Where was he?

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize she had already walked through another portal. The room she was in now was the same as before except it was decorated in stars instead of moons. Merryweather questioned, "Are you all right?"

"I'm just worried about Sora."

Fauna patted her head. "I'm sure he's fine. Come on, we're almost there."

She nodded her head and headed through the next door to another staircase. This one was different. It was straight and steep. She ran ahead of the fairies and went through the last portal.

This was by far the biggest room in the tower. So many shelves with books galore. In front of large moon and star windows sat a large wooden desk.

The fairies suddenly shoved her through a side door. A large wardrobe sat in this room with several covered mirrors. Flora exclaimed, "We can get started now!"

They started taking her measurements and removing her robe. They took particular notice in the color of her underwear. They grabbed their wands again and asked together, "Ready dearie?"

She breathed in. "As ready as I'm ever going to be."

Wands tapped her head. A magical light covered her body. Fauna and Merryweather covered her eyes and turned her around. Flora yelled to them, "Remove your hands!"

Once the darkness had disappeared, she could she herself in a full length mirror. A purple ribbon was tied in a bow in her hair. A black Kakashi mask adorned her face. She wore a short sleeved black hoodie with a matching undershirt. Her skirt was complicated and only came slightly past her behind. It started black then turned purple on the first layer. The second layer was alternating black and gray panels. The socks were mismatched, the left being solid black and the right black and white striped. Her shoes were purple Mary janes.

She loved it. She hugged the trio tight and screamed thank you. She ran out of the room and headed to the door that led to the staircase. She couldn't wait to show Sora.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kira's excitement over her newly fitted fighting outfit was short lived. Upon entering the large room with the desk, five Shadow Heartless were waiting on her. She growled and gritted her teeth together as the Kingdom Key appeared in her hand in a spark of light. She assumed her battle position and yelled, "Seriously, you guys again! I'm really beginning to get annoyed seeing your faces!"

The group of Heartless seperated onto different pieces of furniture. Two scaled the bookshelves, one was glued to a moon window, another one on the large chair with the final Shadow dancing on the desk. She clutched the handle tightly as she lunged at the ones on the bookshelves. Books and pages flew in every direction as she wiped the beasts off of existence. She shattered the window destroyed the next Heartless, glass cutting tiny marks onto her arms. The seat of the chair was demolished from killing the fourth Heartless. The final Shadow's defeat lead the desk to be smashed in half.

Once the battle was over, Kira examined the damage and gasped in horror. The room was a complete and utter mess. Who knew a giant key could rip through solid wood like a hot knife to butter? Not to mention her arms now had small streams of blood trickling down them. She bolted for the door, wanting not to stick around.

"Now young lady, where do you think you're going?" a powerful elderly voice called to her.

She gulped in fear. Whoever that voice belonged to most likely owned this office. And she had just ripped it to shreds. She shakily turned around and stared at the man who now stood in front of the broken desk. He was a rather severe-looking old man with long, grey hair, bushy eyebrows, and a long, grey beard that parted down the middle. He wore a conical sorcerer's hat on his head. It wasblue and decorated with several yellow stars and a yellow crescent moon. He wore long, billowing blue robes with sky blue lining. The insides of his robes were dark red. The whites of his eyes were quite large in comparison to his small pupils.

She pulled her mask over her eyes and hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry about your office, Mister Whoever You Are. I kind of destroyed it killing weird black creatures with huge glowing yellow eyes. If you like, I can make it up to you by mopping your floors for eternity."

He gave a dry laugh and pulled down the mask, her face completing showing. "Relax child, I'm not angry. Although, I am slightly upset about losing the desk. It was mahogany. I know who you are and about the Heartless."

A sigh of relief escaped her lips. "Well, that's good to know! So, who are you?"

He placed a hand on his chest. "I am Master Yen Sid."

Memories instantly clicked into her head of Sora meeting him. She bowed in respect. "Master Yen Sid, it's a honor to be in the presence of the man who trained King Mickey."

He laughed again. "You certainly have more respect than your other counterpart. I suggest you keep that quality with you."

She lifted herself back up and smiled. "Thank you so much, Master."

"You're welcome." He pointed to a crystal ball in the corner of the room. It was the only thing in the room Kira didn't reduce to dust. He slowly walked over to it, lifted in with his long, bony hands, and brought it over to Kira. "Come Kira, look inside."

Her aquamarine irises stared into the cloudy glass. Immediately, an image of Luna in her school uniform standing beside Maleficent formed. Tears formed in her eyes seeing the betrayal of her best friend. "Why are you showing me this, Master?"

He pointed at her heart. "I know she was your friend and that you two were very close. Luna chose to taint her heart with the unspeakable evils of darkness. But you, you can save her. Your heart will save her. Because of your destiny, you will do it."

She glazed at the image again. "My destiny... I don't know if I can really accept it. I'm afraid I will fail everyone. Cause both worlds to plummet into neverending darkness and despair. I'm not strong enough to do this."

"Child, that is where you are wrong. The Keyblade never chooses someone weak of heart. And you have one of the strongest hearts I have ever seen. So, don't doubt yourself. We all believe you have what it takes to fufill your destiny." He placed the crystal ball on what was left of the desk. "Hold out your hand." She did and Yen Sid placed two objects in her hand. One was Luna's moon hairpin. The other was a hairpin of the sun, a gift from Luna to Kira. Kira's name meant sun in Russian, which brought the idea of the pin and Luna's nickname for her of Sunshine. She grasped them tightly. "You are the sun that will shine through the darkness. Believe in that and you will never fail. Understand?"

She clipped her hairpin into her hair and stuffed Luna's in her jacket pocket. "I do, Master. Thank you for this talk. I really needed it."

Yen Sid gave a half smile. "My pleasure. Now, off with you and eradicate the rest of the Heartless in my tower. I sense a powerful enemy in the tower and Sora could be in danger."

Sora! She had completely forgotten about him! She had to go help him. "Yes Master. Thank you again." She saluted him and charged out the office doors.

Yen Sid quietly said to himself, "She'll be just fine."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

As Kira exited Yen Sid's office, she thought long and hard about the speech he had given her about her destiny. She was terrified of the path she had to walk now. It put her friends and family into danger beyond any of their dreams. She could die a painful death by a number of enemies. She should just turn her back to it and never look back again.

But, there were people depending on her to save two universes. She was the other half of a true hero. Sora would never let her live it down if she ran away now. And then there was Luna. She pulled out her cresent moon hairpin. She had to save Luna from the darkness. She would be the worst best friend ever if she didn't. She held the pion close to her heart and muttere, "I'm coming for you, moonglow."

She quickly placed it back in her pocket and started running down the stairs. Shadows appeared all along the stairway, but she made quick work of them. As she approached the portal to the Star Room, she tripped on her own feet and tumbled down the stairs into the portal.

"Damn it!" Kira yelled as she picked herself off the floor. Pain shot up from her left ankle all the way up her leg. She felt the ankle and nearly cried from barely touching it. She sprained it pretty badly. But, she had no time to worry about that. Three Shadows and two unknown Heartless surrounded her. The unknown Heartless had a much more refined appearance than Shadows, appearing as a noble knight-type warrior at first glance. A closer examination revealed thet were just as beastly as the other Heartless. Their muscular forms were clad in a bluish-black body suit bearing the Heartless emblem and purple inverted emblems trimmed in gold on the knees. They wore black, silver trimmed shoes that end in spiral toes, silver wristbands, and a silver knight's helm decorated with two angular, eye-like spirals on the front and a yellow stripe at the base of the curled silver plume. It's true Heartless behavior came out on a close examination of their fierce blue and red-tipped claws, and their shadowed faces with bright yellow eyes and toothy maw.

Sora's voice spoke into her head, "Those are Soldiers! Be careful!"

She smiled hearing that joyous voice. "Are you all right!"

But, she heard no reply. Worry instantly came over Kira. It quickly turned into anger. She used that emotion to rip apart her enemies. Poor creatures didn't stand a chance against a rage filled teenage girl whose sort of boyfriend could be in horrible danger.

She limped out of the room and onto the next staircase. No Shadows were trying to attack her, which was odd. They usually swarmed her like bees. She stratched off the dried blood on her arms from the glass cuts. Her good foot stepped on something wet and she slipped. "What's with me falling today!" she yelled. Her hand was in the liquid she fell on and examined it. She gasped seeing bright red blood dripping off her slender fingers. She knew it belonged to Sora. He was in major trouble.

When she entered the Moon Room, no Heartless appeare to attack her. Where were they? She exited the room to the final stairway in the tower. A small trail of blood led down the stairs. She ran down them, despite the pain in her ankle. Sora needed her and she wasn't going to let him down.

When she finally reached the main room, fear entered her body. There was Sora, laying on the ground bleeding from multiple wounds. Shadows and Soldiers were slowly deavouring his flesh. Tears welled up in her eyes and she unleashed her fury. Heartless were defeated left and right until there was no one left but her and Sora. She ran over to his side and held him close. His eyes fluttered open and sighed. "You're already becoming a hero."

She smiled through her tears. "What happened to you?"

"I was heading up the stairs when that Alexander creep showed up. He wanted to stop me from meeting you. We started fighting and I was winning. Suddenly, he summoned some dude with a red cloak and guns and they ganged up on me. I didn't stand a chance. They defeated me and got all the Heartless in the tower to eat my heart, then disappeared. You saved me. Thank you."

She hugged him tightly. "I'm just glad you're safe."

The floor shook under them. Something was coming and it was huge. She turned her head and screamed. A massive, quadrupedal Heartless was behind them. Its body was predominantly lilac in color, but its back and all four of its legs were violet. Each of the Behemoth's legs had two toes with black claws. It had two large, curved tusks sprouting from its lower jaw that were white on their upper half and lilac on their lower half. The Behemoth's conical, black horn was on its forehead. Like most other Heartless, it had yellow eyes and a jagged maw. Its Heartless emblem was on its chest.

Sora slowly stood up and summoned his Kingdom Key. Kira got in front of him. "You're in no condition to fight! I can handle this on my own."

"No! I'm going to help you. I owe you that much. Besides, Behemoth Heartless are hard to defeat alone." He kissed her lightly before getting into battle position. "I'll distract it down here. It's weakness is it's horn. Climb up it's back and whack it a few good times. Got it?"

She was still blushing from the kiss and simply nodded. She circled the Behemoth and barely hopped up on it's leg. As she began climbing, balls of energy rained down from the sky. Thank God for her ballet training or else she wouldn't have been able to dodge them in her current position. She finally made it onto it's back. She fell to her knees immediately. Her ankle couldn't take it any more pressure. She crawled to the horn and began smacking the horn with her Keyblade. After a few hits, the Behemoth fell on its knees. She continued hitting it, knowing this battle wasn't over yet.

It quickly rose back up and it shocked her with Thundaga. Her body went numb. Her muscles wouldn't move. She began to slip off the Behemoth but regained enough movement to hook her Keyblade around the horn. She climbed back up and locked her arms around the horn as the Behemoth leaped into the air. When it landed, one of his feet crushed Sora under it. He screamed and writhed in pain. Kira yelled, "Leave him alone, you fat Barney wannabe!" She gave a final stab to the horn and the Behemoth died.

She carefully landed on her feet and ran to Sora's side. He was unconscious and blood gushed from his mouth. Loud sobs escaped her body as she held him close. A figure appeared beside them. Kira recongized it to be Alexander. She let Sora down and lunged at Alexander. "You did this to him, you bastard!"

He blocked the attack with his Keyblade. "Your weak Kingdom Key stands no chance against my Bond of Flame. You're been warned. Stop now if you want to live." He disappeared into a portal of darkness as Kira collapsed to her knees. What was going to happen now?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kira was defeated. Sure, she beat Behemoth like nobody's business. But, her emotional state of mind was battered and bruised. Sora was dying right before her eyes and there was nothing she could do about it. Not to mention, she was too weak to stop Alexander, the person caused all this damage. She had failed Sora.

She heard the fluttering of wings in the distance. What was it now? She didn't think she couldn't fight anymore. She glanced behind her and sighed. It was Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Thank God, maybe they could help Sora. The three fairies flew over and floated over Sora. Small shrieks and escaped their mouths. Fauna went over to her and wiped her overflowing tears. Merryweather asked, "What happened!"

"He got into this fight with some of Maleficent's henchmen and lost. Then one of them summoned a Behemoth Heartless and it crushed Sora with it's foot. I should have protected him better! It's all my fault!"

Fauna continued to dab her tears away. "Oh dearie, there was nothing you could have done about it. None of this is your fault." She pulled out a pink glass bottle with some sort of dark liquid inside. "Give him this."

She grabbed the bottle, hands trembling. She carefully opened Sora's mouth, blood coating her fingers. Another sob left her mouth as she poured the liquid, now revealed to be dark blue, into his mouth. It began to quickly leak out the corners of his mouth. "He's not swallowing! What do I do!" Kira screamed.

Merryweather closed his mouth as Flora lifted his head up slightly. A small gulp was instantly heard. A weak voice said, "Can I have some more of that stuff?"

Kira's tears didn't stop, but at least she was crying for a different reason. Sora was talking again. He was going to be all right. She handed Fauna the bottle as she hugged him as tightly as she could. He groaned in pain and yelped, "You're crushing me, Kira!" Broken ribs here!"

She released him and wiped away her tears. "Sorry. I'm just glad you're going to be okay!"

He gave a low laugh. "I've suffered a lot more than this. Trust me, I'll be just fine." He held one of her hands and kissed it softly. "You saved me again. Thank you."

Her face turned bright pink and Flora smacked their hands apart. "You have all the time in the world to romance her! Right now, you need to focus on your health. You're lucky to even be alive right now!"

After that, everyone stayed silent as the fairies worked their magic on Sora and Kira. The potion, as Fauna told her, healed all wounds of the skin. So, all the outside damage they took disappeared with a few drinks of the potion. As for Sora's broken ribs, seven in total, there wasn't a lot they could do for them. They magically wrapped his chest with bandages and told him not to move around more than neccesary. And for Kira's ankle, just a day or two of bed rest and it would be good as new.

They waved goodbye as they walked back to the train. They took seats right beside each other in front of a window. Kira laid her head in Sora's lap and closed her eyes. She felt a hand run through her hair and her cheek. He looked down at her and smiled. "You're something else, you know that?"

She snickered. "I like to think that. So, what's this thing between us? Are we dating now?"

A loud sigh left Sora's mouth. "I don't know. I have to figure this all out. I like you, I really do. But..."

He didn't have to speak any more. Images of Kairi flooded both of their minds. She held back tears as she spoke, "I understand. You love her and you barely know me."

"Barely know you? I feel like I've known you my whole life. Maybe because we're so connected."

She rose up and smiled. "Well, I'm glad I'm not the only who feels that. All these emotions suddenly just popped up out of nowhere. I thought that there was something wrong with me because of it. But, I know now there isn't."

"I'm figure this all out. Because I do want a chance with you. And when I do, you'll be the first to know."

She giggled. "I would hope so. But, you already have a yes from me. So, you won't have to ask me out when you finally get it sorted out."

They both smiled as Sora pulled her in for a long kiss. It confirmed everything for her. She would take on her destiny full throttle. It wouldn't be so bad. She had Sora with her. That was all she needed.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A week had pasted since Kira's eventful visit to Twilight Town. And to her welcomed surprise, it had be pretty quiet. No Heartless running around trying to steal hearts. No baddies trying to kill her on a daily basis. Not even her always depressed companion Cloud Strife was there to share her bedroom with. The silence and peace was nice.

But, it had it's disadvantages. She was beginning to get used to Cloud. Even if he was a silent, glooming shadow of sadness. His presence was slightly comforting. Despite them hardly speaking, the idea of him always hiding in her closet made her feel somewhat better. A sense of calm.

He told her on Wednesday that he had to go back to the other universe to help an old friend with something. He didn't know when he would be back either. There wasn't a lot of details given. But, that was Cloud for you. Give you enough information to not worry you, but not enough for you to know what really is going on.

She sighed. She needed to do something. Leave this house for a while and forget her life. She lifted herself from her desk chair to her closet. She half expected for Cloud to be sitting there when she opened the door, complaining about her choices in clothing. But, no blonde sat on her pile of dirty laundry. How disheartening. She grabbed her black skinny jeans and white t-shirt decorated in rainbow bows and threw them on quickly. She slipped on her black Converse and walked out her bedroom door. For once, she didn't care about straightening her hair. She just wanted to escape.

Making her way down the stairs, a figure sat at the table staring at her with turqouise eyes. His ebony hair touched the tips of his ears. His facial structure was much like a girl's, elegant angles and perfect ivory skin. This was her thirteen year old brother Brendan. "Good morning, Brendan," she said in a monotone voice.

He just nodded. He didn't talk much after their dad passed. It really took a toll on the young boy. He was his role model. But, he was taken out of this world so quickly. A wildflower plucked from the moist earth.

Their mother was cooking french toast. Kira could tell from the scent of cinnamon in the air. Leanne turned to her daughter, "Going somewhere today?"

"Yeah. It's a nice day to get out of the house."

Her mother smiled. "Where you headed?"

It took her a minute to answer that. Where was she going? She hadn't given it much thought. There wasn't many places for her to run to. But, there was one place she knew she could go that no one would disturb her in. "The graveyard. I want to go visit Dad today."

The vibe in the room changed. No one was over his death. Not even close. Her mother faintly smiled. "Don't forget flowers. And Kira, I got you something." She pointed to a set of nine novels on the counter. She went over and picked up the top one. No. 6 was the title. "I thought you might like them."

Kira smiled. "Thanks Mom. And, I won't forget the flowers." And then she left without another word. The energy in the room was just too much for her to handle.

The flower shop was a few minutes walk from her house. She loved it here. The rainbow of flower petals of every variety was always an alluring image to her. She knew exactly what she wanted. She picked two bouquets. One of sunflowers, in memory of her parents's first date in a sunflower patch, and one of white lillies. She was lucky she got her flowers for free thanks to her father's passing. Lillies were expensive.

She broke into a run. The graveyard wasn't too far off. Just off a beaten path behind the shop. Fog was surrounding her. God, how early was it? The sun hadn't rose yet either. She couldn't see that well. She soon found herself tripping over a small grave. The ground was wet with dew. A faint laughter was heard through the howling wind. She picked herself off the ground. A tall, dark figure stood there, red piercing eyes staring right at her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Eyes the color of freshly spilled blood. In most cases, someone with these eyes should be feared. Someone with bloodlust. But, Kira wasn't afraid. She was far from it. For she didn't see any danger in these eyes. She saw a deep sadness, a lingering sense of lost. She found it alluring. No one's eyes had ever enchanted her like this before.

The figure slowly inched toward hers and a gasp espaced her lips. There was Alexander, his hair now cut to the top of his ears, staring right at her with tear filled eyes. His signature trenchcoat billowing in the wind. She should be running away from him. But, she couldn't force her feet to move. She had never seen someone look so broken. What had happened to him?

"What brings you here?" he asked her flatly.

She clutched the bounqets tigthly in her arms. Should she trust him? Was he going to attack the first sign she showed weakness? Somehow, she didn't think so. "I'm here to visit my father."

"I'm sorry for your lost. But," he pointed to the flowers in her arms, "Why do you have two sets if you're only visiting one person?"

She should have seen this question coming. But, she wasn't expecting the flood of emotions that overcame her. Stinging tears poured down her face. One question crushed all her walls. She became a vunerable little girl. The prefect target. She expected to feel him stab her through the heart and end it all. But, she found him wiping her tears away with hands warm as a fireplace. Thumbs caressed her cheekbones. "It's okay. Tell me. It'll be a secret between you and me." He moved one of his hands to her eye level, holding out his pinky finger.

Her shaking finger wrapped around his own. He had long fingers for a man. Musician's fingers. She silently led him to the Galeheart grave area as she thought everything through. Why was she trusting him so much? He was trying to kill her, wasn't he? Yet, like her, both of their guards were down. He obviously lost someone close to him, whoever that may be. He needed a friend. Even if she was his worst enemy.

When they finally reached the site, she nearly fell to her knees. Two small tombstones sat side by side. One belonged to her late father Kyle. The other... "Annabel Galeheart. She was my older sister. Only eighteen when she pasted. She died in a car crash with some of her friends ten years ago. Drunk driver drove them off a cliff. She was my everything." She placed the lillies on her grave. "They were her favorite..."

Alexander's free hand gently rubbed her arm."I lost my brother also ten years ago. Suicide..."

"Alexander, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be."

"But..." She intertwined the rest of her fingers with his.

He looked her in the eyes, aquamarine meeting ruby, and smiled. "I'm moving on every day." He touched one of her curls. "Your hair's like mine."

She blushed bright pink. She completely forgot about the curly mess she left her hair in. He laughed, a trilling tenor. "You embarrass easy. It's all right though. I like it like this better actually. But, it's too short. Why don't you let your hair grow out?"

Butterflies flew in her stomach. "I'll always kept my hair short." When he wasn't trying to kill her, Alexander was a good guy. She would even date him. But, they were destined enemies. It could never be. Could it?

His next move surprised her. He kissed the curl he held in his hand. "You shouldn't. Your curls would be gorgeous long."

She had no words for this. What was going on? But before she could answer, Alexander turned his head to the nearby forest. "I have to go." He quickly glanced back at her. "Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow! That I shall say good night till it be morrow!" He kissed the hand he held and ran off, a blur hidden in the fog.

As a light drizzle of rain touched the earth, she also quietly quoted Romeo and Juliet, "Good night, good night. As sweet repose and rest. Come to thy heart as that within my breast."


End file.
